


Love that keeps me waiting

by stylesgryles



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Love Confessions, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“-Chcesz się stąd wyrwać? -zapytał, znając odpowiedź.<br/>-Tak. -Harry nigdy mu nie odmawiał.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love that keeps me waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Możecie sobie wyobrazić moje feels po ostatnim koncercie 1D i wspólnych zdjęciach Harry’ego i Nicka... musiałam to napisać.

 

 

 

 

-Grimms? -zapytała Collette, po drugiej stronie telefonu.

-Tak?

-Nadal jesteś w mieszkaniu, prawda? -westchnęła.

-Co-

-Umówiliśmy się dzisiaj...

-Cholera Collette, przepraszam, zaraz-

-W porządku, wiedziałam, że nie przyjedziesz.

-Co takiego? -zdziwił się.

-Wiem co dziś za dzień.

-Collette...

-Co robisz? -zmieniła temat, zanim Nick mógł zacząć się tłumaczyć.

-Sprzątałem. -przyznał.

-Chcesz żebym przyjechała do ciebie wieczorem?

-Nie trzeba, naprawdę.

-Nie pij za dużo. -powiedziała i rozłączyła się odpowiednio wcześnie, tak, że mężczyzna nie zdążył zaprotestować temu, że będzie pić.

Westchnął, spoglądając na wygaszacz telefonu, po czym włożył go z powrotem w kieszeń spodni. Wokół niego porozrzucane były stare notatki, zdjęcia, drobne pamiątki i kilka kolorowych apaszek -robił porządek w jednej z szafek.

Miał zrezygnować i wrzucić wszystko tak jak było, ale skrawek papieru przykuł jego uwagę. Przed oczami stanęła jedna, konkretna scena.

_**Trzy lata temu...** _

_-Co robisz? -zapytał Nick._

_-Rysuję. -Harry leżał na drugim końcu kanapy, jego długie nogi leżały na kolanach Nicka._

_-Nie umiesz rysować. -zaśmiał się, zmieniając kanał w telewizji._

_-To ty. -Harry pokazał mu nieskomplikowany rysunek ludzika, który przypomniał kościotrupa._

_-Rysujesz jak małe dziecko._

_-Ejjjj! -jęknął Harry, powstrzymując uśmiech jaki formował się na jego ustach._

_-Brakuje jednego elementu. -przyznał Nick, a Harry uniósł brew, nie wiedząc o co może mu chodzić. -No daj. -mężczyzna poprosił o ołówek i nad “swoją” głową dorysował koronę. -Idealnie. -powiedział dumnie, wręczając rysunek z powrotem Harry’emu, który jedynie się uśmiechnął, a potem przybliżył się do Nicka, składając pocałunek na jego ustach._

***

-Robię sobie tatuaż. -przyznał Gillian, kiedy jedli razem lunch.

-Poważnie? -zdziwiła się, wiedząc, że jego tatuaże zawsze mają jakieś znaczenie, albo są robione po pijaku.

-Czemu nie... -wzruszył ramionami.

Nie chciał na razie mówić jej co miałby przedstawiać tatuaż, cieszył się, że Gillz nawet o to nie spytała. Siedzieli w mały barze, na obrzeżach Londynu, czekając na Iana i Aimee. 

Nie zdążyli dłużej porozmawiać, bo para weszła już do baru i zaczęła machać w ich kierunku.

-Grimmy! -pisnęła Aimee, przytulając go do siebie. -Rozmawiałam ostatnio z Collette, mówiła, że znowu coś ci wypadło. -zaśmiała się.

-Nic ważnego, to nie tak, że to było ważne spotkanie. -zbył ją.

Kochał swoich przyjaciół, ale czasami byli naprawdę złośliwi, starali się szukać drugiego dna we wszystkim co robił. Nie mógł mieć zwyczajnie złego dnia, bo od razu wszyscy pytali się czy to ma związek z Harrym. Wszystko kręciło się wokół Harry’ego i Nicka, a raczej nieistniejących Harry’ego i Nicka.  Wiedział, że Aimee jedynie się droczy, ale po trzech latach to przestało być zabawne, a zaczynało go irytować, ale nie miał serca jej tego powiedzieć.

Rozmawiając o mało ważnych sprawach, cała czwórka jadła lunch. Gillian narzekała na ludzi z redakcji, a Aimee na Iana i ich psa, mówiąc, że wcale się na to nie pisała.

-A właśnie! -odezwał się Ian. -Mam bilety na koncert One Direction, w tym tygodniu są w Londynie.

-Trudno nie zauważyć. -zaśmiała się Gillz, wskazując na plakat za oknem.

-My nie możemy iść, więc może któreś z Was? Wypadałoby skorzystać póki jeszcze się nie rozpadli. -zażartował, wiedząc, że dla miliona fanów, to wcale nie byłoby śmieszne.

-Ja pójdę. -powiedział Nick.

-Och, Grimmy... -westchnęła smutno Gillz.

-Co? -zapytał poirytowanie.

-Miałem iść gdzieś z Fifi, Kate Moss też mi nie odmówi.

-Nick- próbowała powstrzymać go Aimee.

-Co Nick? Nie mogę iść na koncert pieprzonego zespołu? To nie tak, że ich nie lubię... Po prostu powiedz ile mam ci dać za bilety i po sprawie, to tylko koncert... -powiedział oschle.

Ian bez słowa wyciągnął z portfela dwa bilety i szybko zmienił temat, by nie musieć wysłuchiwać złego Nicka i współczujących dziewczyn.

*** 

Nick wcale nie chciał iść na ten koncert, nie chciał oglądać Harry’ego. Może i był przerośniętym dzieckiem, które unika konsekwencji i udaje, że wcale nie jest pełnoletni... Nie chciał musieć konfrontować się z Harrym. Ostatni raz rozmawiali kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy Harry był w Londynie i bez zapowiedzi stanął pod drzwiami Nicka. Udawali, że wszystko jest w porządku, a raczej Nick udawał, Harry próbował delikatnie zacząć rozmowę, lecz starszy powstrzymał go poprzez pocałunek, czyli jedyne co potrafił robić z Harrym.

Za każdym razem obiecywał sobie, że to ostatni raz, że nie wpuści Harry’ego ponownie w swoje życie, że nie będzie robił sobie nadziei.

Prawda była taka, że cokolwiek było między nimi jeszcze trzy lata temu, zniknęło.Trzy lata temu kiedy Harry zapytał go czym dla siebie są, powiedział Harry’emu, że nie patrzy na niego w ten sposób -to było największe kłamstwo, jakie opuściło jego usta. Nie mogli być razem, nie kiedy Harry podróżował po całym świecie, a Nick upierał się, że nie potrafi być w związku, podświadomie wiedząc, że dla Harry’ego zrobiłby wyjątek.

To co było między nimi teraz, było zupełnie złe. Spotykali się raz na kilka miesięcy, zawsze kończąc w łóżku. Widzieli się wtedy zaledwie kilka godzin, zwykle nie zamieniając między sobą żadnych słów, potem jeden z nich znikał i nie rozmawiali do następnego spotkania. Półroczna przerwa, która trwała w tamtym momencie była najdłuższa, Nick był prawie pewien, że może tym razem to naprawdę koniec i nie będzie musiał na nowo pozbywać się zapachu Harry’ego ze swojej skóry.

Chciał udowodnić swoim znajomym, że potrafi się bawić i wcale nie robi z siebie żałosnego mężczyzny ze złamanym sercem, dlatego gdy Fifi zapytała dlaczego akurat koncert One Direction jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

*** 

Wmawiał sobie, że przy odrobinie szczęścia Harry nie dowie się, ani o jego nowym tatuażu (co było absurdalne, bo wstawił zdjęcie rysunku na instagrama, wiedząc, że Harry nadal go obserwował), ani o tym, że wybiera się na jego koncert. 

Wmawiał też sobie, że wcale nie zależy mu by Harry tak naprawdę o wszystkim się dowiedział...

Stał przed szafą dobre kilkanaście minut, nie wiedząc co na siebie włożyć. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie zależało mu by coś do siebie pasowało, przestał przejmować się tym co mówią o jego guście modowym. Jednak tym razem zawahał się zanim ubrał koszulę z własnej kolekcji.

-Gotowy? -zapytała Fifi, stojąca w drzwiach. 

-Jasne. -uśmiechnął się sztucznie i zapewnił, że zaraz wyjdzie na zewnątrz do samochodu. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od wzięcia jeszcze kilku łyków Whiskey, potem założył na siebie czarną kurtkę i zamknął drzwi wejściowe.

*** 

-Nie mamy biletu dla Kate. -przypomniała Fifi, jechali odebrać modelkę, która zgodziła się jechać z nimi na koncert.

-To Kate Moss, jej nazwisko to bilet. -Grimmy wywrócił oczami, ignorując obawy Fifi.

Jak się spodziewał, Kate została wpuszczona bez problemu. Przywitała się z każdym stojącym po drodze ochroniarzem, co załatwiło jej najłatwiejsze wejście w historii wejść na koncerty One Direction.

Arena pełna była nastolatek i znudzonych rodziców. Nick i Kate wypili zdecydowanie za dużo jak na to, że koncert jeszcze się nie zaczął, różniło ich tylko to, że pili z różnych powodów. 

Fiona cały czas wywracała oczami na ich zachowanie. Nie zauważyli nawet kiedy zespół wszedł na scenę, Kate i Nick zaczęli robić zdjęcia fanom siedzącym obok. Po chwili Nick odwrócił się, a na scenie zobaczył Harry’ego w koszuli swojego projektu. Miał nadzieję, że wypił wystarczająco dużo, ale kiedy usłyszał jego głos, wiedział, że nie.

*** 

Wiedział, że Harry patrzył na niego, wiedział, że jego wzrok skierowany był akurat na miejsca dla VIP’ów.

-Pójdę do niego po koncercie! -starał się przekrzyczeć szum, wrzeszcząc do ucha Fiony.

-Co?!

-Pójdę się przywitać!

-Jesteś idiotą Grimshaw! -krzyknęła w odpowiedzi.

Wiedział, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Nie powinien robić tego ani sobie, ani Harry’emu, który prawdopodobnie miał go już dosyć. Zawsze się tak kończyło... Nick spieprzył jakąś sprawę, a potem nie próbując jej naprawiać, udawał, że nic się nie wydarzyło, czuł, że i tym razem tak będzie.

*** 

Zrobił tak jak obiecywał. Wszyscy z personelu i ochrony go znali, więc wpuścili go bez problemu. Serce podeszło mu do gardła kiedy zobaczył przed sobą Harry’ego pozującego z fanami. 

-Mogę zdjęcie z gwiazdą? -zapytał go od tyłu.

-Słuch- Harry odwrócił się i uciął w połowie słowa.

-Przyprowadziłem Kate Moss, chciała zdjęcie z gwiazdą. -Nick próbował żartować, nie potrafił spojrzeć chłopakowi w oczy.

-Tylko Kate? -zapytał słabym głosem.

-Myślę, że ja też zmieszczę się w kadrze. -zaśmiał się słabo, ustawiając się przy chłopaku. Harry zmierzył go wzrokiem, kiedy poczuł od niego alkohol i zauważył kubek w jego dłoni.

-Lata dodają kilogramów. -powiedział.

-Och zamknij się Styles. -parsknął Nick, wiedząc, że Harry tylko żartuje, bo nie byłby w stanie obrazić kogoś na poważnie.

Nick stanął niepewnie jeszcze bliżej, nie spodziewając się, że Harry chwyci jego rękę i zarzuci sobie na ramię. Ten dotyk był tak znajomy, tak ciepły na jego skórze.

-Ładna koszula. -powiedział Nick, od razu tego żałując. Dobrze wiedział, że Harry nosi ubrania z jego kolekcji, nie chciał wyjść na wścibskiego.

-Ładny tatuaż. -odgryzł się Harry. Nick spłonął rumieńcem, zanim mógł się powstrzymać, słowa opuściły jego usta.

-Chcesz się stąd wyrwać? -zapytał, znając odpowiedź.

-Tak. -Harry nigdy mu nie odmawiał.

***

Nie interesowało ich to, że zrobią im zdjęcia, że będą o nich pisać, interesowało ich tylko to jak najszybciej dostać się do mieszkania Nicka.

Przez całą drogę nie zamienili ani słowa. Samochód wypełniony był napiętą atmosferą, wszystko działo się tak szybko, jakby za mgłą. To było tak spontaniczne i nieprzemyślane, wiedzieli, że oboje będą tego żałować, ale w tamtej chwili nic nie było w stanie ich powstrzymać. 

Drżącymi dłońmi Nick otworzył drzwi wejściowe, tylko przez chwilę zastanawiając się czym wrócą Fifi i Kate. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg, Harry przyparł Nicka do ściany i zaczął całować.

-Tęskniłem za tobą. -wysapał naprzeciw jego ust, Nick nie odpowiedział, czując ból w klatce piersiowej.

Ocknął się i pogłębił pocałunek, nie mogąc nacieszyć się słodkim smakiem chłopaka. Wplątał palce w jego włosy, wiedząc jak bardzo Harry to kocha, pociągnął lekko, rozkoszując się jękiem ze strony młodszego.

Ciągle mieli na sobie płaszcze i kurtki, nie wspominając o brudnych butach -wyjście z Areny O2 skierowane było na namoknięty trawnik, którego nie zauważyli wykradając się na parking. Nick zaczął ściągać z chłopaka płaszcz, nie dbając o to, że wylądował pewnie przy miskach z karmą Pig. Harry zrobił to samo z jego kurtką, po czym przerwał pocałunek i przez chwilę zatrzymał ich, patrząc głęboko w oczy Nicka. 

Mężczyzna nie mógł napatrzeć się na piękną twarz chłopaka. Jego usta były błyszczące i lekko opuchnięte, przez to, że Nick lekko przygryzał jego dolną wargę. Zielone oczy patrzyły na niego, pełne pożądania. Nick nie zniósł presji i przytrzymując głowę Harry’ego, zaczął ssać delikatną skórę na jego szyi. Smakował potem i perfumami.

-Potrzebujesz iść do łazienki? -zapytał, odrywając się od szyi chłopaka.

-Mhm. -przytaknął, opierając swoje czoło na ramieniu Nicka, widząc, że mężczyzna czeka aż Harry naprawdę pójdzie się odświeżyć, oderwał się od niego i skierował do łazienki.

To jak bardzo Harry znał mieszkanie Nicka, aż bolało. Kiedyś traktował je jak własne, teraz używał jedynie łazienki i sypialni (czasem stołu w kuchni, kiedy naprawdę nie chcieli widzieć się dłużej niż potrzebne, ani budzić się obok siebie)

Kiedy chłopak wziął szybki prysznic i wszedł do sypialni, Nick leżał już na łóżku, leniwie masując przez bokserki swoją rosnącą erekcję. 

-Chodź tu. -starszy uśmiechnął się słabo, starając się nie patrzeć za długo na krople wody spływające po torsie Harry’ego.

Znów wszystko było tak boleśnie znajome... To gdzie Nick dotyka Harry’ego, to gdzie Harry dotyka Nicka. To jak dobrze znają siebie nawzajem i jak każdy z nich bardziej dba o drugiego niż o siebie. 

Nick przygotowywał Harry’ego, powoli rozciągając go palcami. Kochał patrzeć jak chłopak wije się pod wpływem jego dotyku, czerpał chorą satysfakcję z tego, że jest tym, który wywołuje takie reakcje na ciele Harry’ego Stylesa.

Zwykle nie patrzyli sobie nawet w oczy, jednak tym razem było inaczej. Wszystko działo się wolniej i intensywniej. Nigdzie się nie śpieszyli i nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku.

Harry pachniał delikatnym mydłem i szamponem Nicka, przez co mężczyzna pragnął go jeszcze bardziej. Zostawiał ślady zębów na całym ciele chłopaka, normalnie nie pozwoliłby Harry’emu na to samo, wiedząc, że gdy przyjdzie do pracy każdy będzie go męczyć, ale tym razem było inaczej. Tym razem Harry również zaznaczył swoją obecność na skórze Nicka.

Opuszczał się powoli na penisie Nicka, w końcu spotykając miednicę mężczyzny. Siedział na jego biodrach, przez kilka minut wcale się nie ruszając -zawsze potrzebował czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do tego rozciągnięcia.

Ich ciała pasowały do siebie jak dwa kawałki puzzli, poruszając się w stałym rytmie. W sypialni słychać było jedynie ich oddechy i stłumiony ruch londyńskich ulic.

Harry doszedł z imieniem Nicka na ustach, mężczyzna dogonił go chwilę potem, zaciskając usta.

To co najbardziej bolało Nicka, to to, że Harry zawsze był w stanie mu wybaczyć, czego by nie zrobił, Harry i tak by mu odpuścił. Za każdym razem gdy spotykali się bez słowa tylko po to by móc siebie poczuć, Harry mówił mu, że nadal go kocha.

-Nadal cię kocham. -przyznał, powoli zasypiając. Jego oddech był już spokojny, spocone ciało błyszczało od światła księżyca, wpadającego przez okno.

Tym razem było inaczej, bo Nick mu odpowiedział.

-Też cię kocham Harry. -mówiąc to czuł jak ciężar spada z jego piersi. 

_Może tym razem naprawdę będzie inaczej_. -pomyśleli oboje, zasypiając pod miękką pościelą.

**Author's Note:**

> skoro już tu jesteś to bardzo cię proszę o zostawienie chociaż KUDOS, komentarze też mile widziane, to bardzo motywuje!


End file.
